


All Is Silent

by T_Vex



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Vex/pseuds/T_Vex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You liked when it was like this. The middle of a long trip, you had the ship going at a speedy pace that would make Her happy. At this point you could put the ship on auto-pilot and give your aching head a rest. Everything was quiet and you had some time to think. To daydream yourself away from your current reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Is Silent

All was silent, save for the low, quiet hum of the ship and the occasional swish of the water, but you’ve been here so long you barely notice them anymore.

You liked when it was like this. The middle of a long trip, you had the ship going at a speedy pace that would make Her happy. At this point you could basically put the ship on auto-pilot and give your aching head a rest. Everything was quiet and you had some time to think. To daydream yourself away from your current reality. You let your head sag down slightly, closing your weary eyes.

Thinking of the quiet nights spent with your friends. The night was freezing, but the warmth of your moirail beside you and the fire in front of you was enough to stave off the cold wind trying to get at you. You pull his cloak tighter around your shivering body and rest your head against the crook of his neck. He shifts slightly, not sure who to cuddle with more, his moirail on one side or his matesprit cuddled up and sleeping on the other. Since you’re awake at the moment he sides with you, nuzzling his face into your hair and pressing a chaste kiss between your horns. You grunt in acknowledgement. He murmurs into your ear quietly, asking if you’re cold. You nod and he pulls you closer. After exchanging a few whispered jabs at each, the two of you break into stifled laughter. The oliveblood on his other side grumbles and shifts on the hard ground, her sleep disturbed. He covers his mouth and looks at you, his face lit up by the red and blue glow of your eyes. You share a look then chuckles overtake the two of you again. His matesprit growls softly and paps at him. The laughter subsides again as he’s runs his hand through her hair gently until she stills again. He then turns back to you, yawning. You silently agree that sleep is needed. After using your psionics to drop one last log on the fire for the night, you wrap an arm over him, and he rests his head on your shoulder. Sleep eventually overtakes you and the three of you sleep soundly for the rest of the night.

A small sigh escapes your lips as you’re pulled back into reality and you try to stretch what you can move of your body. Or what’s left of it. You aren’t even sure if you _have_ hands or feet anymore. You stopped feeling them a long time ago.

_Click, click, click_

Perking your ears, you hear something far off. Getting closer, closer. You know that sound anywhere. She’s coming.

You have mixed feelings every time you hear those extravagant heels clicking towards your chamber. Usually she comes down to vent her frustrations to you. More often than not, she’s violent and takes them out on you, abusing you physically and mentally. But sometimes, just sometimes, she talks to you. The usual hiss in her voice is lost and something a little...different can be sensed. Tiredness, perhaps. You quite enjoy these times, as she’ll actually let you talk. You still have to watch what you say, otherwise you’ll risk offending her, but it’s nice to have someone to talk to after spending so much time alone.

Things aren’t as bad now as they were at first, when you still had some willpower left to resist. You would steer the ship in wrong directions, go as slow as you possibly could or even just not move it at all. Though you couldn’t keep it up forever, her beatings took its toll. Now, since you’ve been obeying orders easily, she’s taken to you quite a bit. On her quieter days when she talks to you, she tells you of her problems and worries. You learned she’s quiet unhappy with her violet blooded moirail, that surprised you.

During these talks, you heard a little bit about what was going on in the outside world, that would be the highlight of your day. You love to hear about what was happening in the world of your prior life. You hear the door buzz and slide open. You felt too tired to make any movements, but you open your eyes a crack to see her silhouette standing in the doorway. She makes a cooing noise and strides through the water towards you.

She comes right up to you, almost nose to nose, and praises you. She’s pretty happy about how you’ve been running the ship lately you guess. It’s been taking its toll though, you’re so tired. So unbelievably tired. But she’s pleased, and it makes your life a whole lot better when she’s pleased. She runs her hands through your hair, and caresses you as if you were a pet. You guess you were at this point, but you don’t really care anymore. She croons and praises, though you’re too lethargic to give much of a response.

She asks sharply why you won’t purr for her, and digs her nails into your flesh. You barely flinch, so she hits you. You gasp from the pain, and think back to the memory of your moirail to try to find something to purr about. You eventually do, and she squeals with happiness.

You hate her a lot, but you wouldn’t want to say you have a kismetude with her. She obviously thinks you do. Actions speak louder then words, you will think, whenever her hands travel lower then you’d like.

In fact, a time like this seemed to be happening right this moment. You tilt your head back and make a soft noise as you feel things you rarely feel anymore. You don’t like that you can feel so good at her hands, but that’s a thing you’ve started to not care about too.

You don’t care about a lot of things anymore.

You figure that might be a little sad but, like you said, you don’t really care.

She straightens herself once she’s had her fun with you. You’re even more tired then you were before, maybe you could actually get some sleep for once when she’s left. She cleans you up wordlessly and takes her leave, promising to come back if you continue to be good. You response to her with a “Yeth, Her Magethty.” And the door shuts, leaving you alone with your thoughts once again.

Eventually, you fall into a fitful sleep wishing you didn’t have to sleep alone all the time. But you’ve already accepted your fate, you’re here because of your moirail. But you know, you don’t really blame him for it. He made your previous life better then it would ever have been without him and you thank him for that.

All is silent and all you have is memories, yet for some reason...you’re content with that.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick oneshot I did in a couple hours.


End file.
